¿drabbles?
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: Okay, no se rían. Se me pasó el plazo para subirlos al drabblethon, yes I'm an idiot. Ocho espantosos drabbles de mi autoría,un USA-Can, un FrUk, un FrxSpain, un HolandaxCan, Rus-Can y el resto...UKSp. Soy obvia
1. AméricaxCanadá

**Título: **Deadly Assault

**Claim:** Canadá/Estados Unidos

**Prompt: **Videojuegos

**Extensión: **594

Alfred tomó una de las cajitas dispersas entre muchas otras en el suelo. La ilustración de la tapa le llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿Qué es esto Matt?

-Deadly Assault, se vende bastante en mi país, pensé que sería bueno que lo probáramos en tu consola.

-Por favor hermano, no te creas que vamos a pasar todo el día pegados frente a la pantalla con esto.

Pero el clima era pésimo en Nueva York, y el ascensor estaba descompuesto. Alfred no pensaba bajar la docena de pisos a pie, por lo que decretó un receso temporal obligatorio en su propio apartamento.

-Pero ni creas que voy a encender ese aparato. Para que sepas, mi vida es muy activa, y en este tipo de situaciones de emergencia tengo muchas otras formas de divertirme sin recurrir a los videojuegos.

oOoOo

Comenzaron a la hora del almuerzo con un partido de jockey sobre hielo, luego con uno de combate, luego con otro de carreras de autos y finamente se habían decidido por retarse en un duelo de guerras inexistente entre alienígenas y mutantes, ya que en eso consistía el juego que había traído el canadiense.

Pausaron varias veces para tomar algún refresco o pancitos con miel de maple, en una ocasión decidieron tomarse un largo descanso para comer algo más nutritivo, por lo que la medianoche los sorprendió en un mar de bolsitas vacías del delivery de Mc Donald's, sobrecitos de mayonesa y ketchup, varios vasos de gaseosa vacíos rodando en el suelo y en medio de todo ese desastre, los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes inmóviles, con los ojos enrojecidos fijos en la pantalla y sus dedos moviéndose descontroladamente por sobre los botones de los joysticks. Escucharon las cuatro campanadas de la iglesia cercana, luego cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve...y dieron por finalizada la partida con un ataque masivo del ejército de mutantes, el cual destruyó por competo la base militar espacial del canadiense, que entre murmullos de desaprobación tuvo que declararse derrotado exactamente a las 10:45 de la mañana.

Matthew no dudó un instante. Se arrojó al sillón y quitándose los zapatos primero, se quedó profundamente dormido, bajo la somnolienta mirada de su hermano que estaba a punto de sugerirle que se acostara en el suelo ya que él como ganador del combate, merecía estar más cómodo.

Aún le quedaba su habitación, si juntaba fuerzas para caminar unos pasos y alcanzar la cama, podía considerarse afortunado. Eso fue lo que hizo, y luego de cubrirse con las sábanas, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, su instinto de héroe lo asaltó. No podía permitir que su hermano muriera de frío en living mientras él disfrutaba la tibieza de sus tres mantas de lana.

Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar, se dirigió hasta donde descansaba Matt, esquivando en el camino cables y residuos. Dio gracias a cielo que fuera tan liviano, no le costó nada alzarlo y depositarlo en un costado de su cama, cubriéndolo mientras él mismo se acomodaba a su lado.

-Thanks...– murmuró apenas el de ojos violetas, quitándose los lentes y acurrucándose más entre las sábanas.

-¿Que? ¿Te hacías el dormido?

Matthew soltó una risita.

-Lo siento Alfred. Igual…gracias…porque allí hacía mucho frío. Cuando nos levantemos, cocinare algo para los dos, ¿te parece? Y ya que mañana vuelvo a mi país, podríamos salir de noche a divertirnos un rato, a menos que quieras una revancha con el** "**Deadly Assault"

Alfred lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Más tarde tendría tiempo para pensar eso.

-¿Sabes, Mattie? eres el mejor hermano que un héroe puede tener.


	2. FranciaxInglaterra

**Título: **Cocinando

**Claim:** Francia-Inglaterra

**Prompt: **Clases de cocina

**Extensión: **462

**Advertencia:** Francis y Arthur de pequeños. Y un poco fail!

Francis estaba exasperado. El pequeño Arthur no daba ninguna muestra de progreso, o al menos, eso creía. El menor había estado desde temprano en su humilde cocina, intentando en vano preparar con éxito un buen plato de pato a la ciboulette. A pesar de haber seguido con cuidado cada paso del libro de "Cómo ser un buen Chef parte I", algo andaba mal. No era la sal, no era el exceso de ciboulette, no era la carne a medio cocer. Ese chico no había nacido para cocinar, eso era todo.

-Francia…es la quinta vez que intento. Supongo que esta vez sí está rico. ¿Quieres probar?

El rubio hizo un gesto negativo con la mano, llevándose la otra a la boca, tratando de ocultar del menor las nauseas que sentía al ver que el pote de sal yacía vacío a un costado y que el pato estaba cubierto por una fina capa de arenisca blanca. Eso seguramente…sabía fatal.

-Arthur…Mon chéri, excuse-moi! No me siento de todo bien…

El ojiverde amagó un puchero y se sentó en un banquillo de madera del costado, llevando las manos a su rostro, con ademán cansado.

-Mentiroso. No te gusta mi comida.

Francis suspiró. Se acercó al pequeño y le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Detestaba verlo llorando, y más si era por su causa. A pesar de que vivían peleándose por cualquier causa, eran en esos momentos cuando el inglés bajaba la guardia y mostraba sin darse cuenta su lado mas emotivo. Y adoraba esos momentos.

-Mon amour…le pusiste demasiada sal. ¿Acaso quieres matarme? Te daré una última oportunidad. Pero echa ese pato a la basura, ya esta arruinado con tanta salazón.

Arthur enjugó sus lágrimas y lo miró sonriente.

-Thanks.

Estiró sus brazos y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del mayor, con una leve risita maliciosa. El galo conocía ese tipo de gestos. En el futuro alguien podía acusarlo de pervertir al pequeño, aunque difícilmente podía hacerlo, ya que… Francis apenas estaba comenzando la adolescencia.

No entendía mucho qué era exactamente lo que hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran cuando el anglosajón hacía eso, pero otro día lo averiguaría. Por el momento, le interesaba más molestarlo y burlarse de su cabello (cuando se enfadaban); y enseñarle cómo ser un buen cocinero (cuando hacían una tregua y el pequeño se mostraba receptivo).

Se separó de rubio con una sonrisa, lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a bajarse del asiento. Sin soltarlo, volvió a llevarlo hasta donde yacían todos los enseres y utensilios usados. Tomó el ramo de ciboulette y, depositándolo en la pálida mano de Inglaterra, lo soltó y volvió a su pose anterior de profesor, sentándose a un costado y observando todo con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, Arthur…a cocinar. Empecemos de nuevo.


	3. FranciaxEspaña

**Título: **-

**Claim:** Francia-España

**Prompt: **Oficina

**Extensión: **564

Antonio Fernández Carriedo había amanecido de buen humor. Eso no era algo como para sorprenderse. Se desperezó es su cama, enchufó su mp3 para cargarlo antes de ir al trabajo y se duchó. Desayunó unos churros con chocolatada caliente, acomodó un poco la cocina y el living, y fue rumbo a su habitación para buscar su ropa. Demoró un par de minutos en acomodarse la corbata, pero cuando terminó, tomó las llaves y se marchó, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente a un dormido Lovino. Porque…según él, los niños debían dormir hasta tarde.

Encerrado en su pequeño mundo de música de _bailaores_, flamenco y un poco de rock, no se percató de la escasez de gente en las calles. La oficina estaba a unas doce cuadras de su casa, por lo que no necesitaba tomar ningún taxi. Ir a pie era lo mejor. Además, hacía bien a la salud.

Al llegar, marcó su tarjeta y entró sonriente, buscando en las puertas alguna que tuviera el cartel 122, que era el número de su bufete. Siempre olvidaba donde se encontraba, así que no le quedaba otra que buscarla por el número.

Le sorprendió la casi ausencia de personal, al parecer, había llegado MUY temprano. Prendió su ordenador, y para matar e tiempo se puso a navegar por Internet, hasta que su compañero de despacho Francis llegara con las órdenes del día. Dicho compañero llegó una hora después, vestido informalmente y con una risotada a punto de escapar de sus labios.

-Mierda Francis, no te estarás riendo de mí…supongo. ¿Y qué haces sin camisa y corbata?

-Mon amour… aujourd'hui…

El francés no pudo contener más la risa y estallo en carcajadas delante del sorprendido Antonio, a medida que lo abrazaba por detrás y decoraba su cuello con un lindo beso.

-Hoy es feriado. Ayer nos mandaron un correo a todos, ¿no lo viste? – le informó cuando pudo detenerse.

España parpadeó sonriente.

-No… ¿E-En serio? ¡Owaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Eso significa que no tengo por qué estar acá…tengo el día libre!

Francis comenzó desprendiéndole la corbata suavemente. Por el espejo, España vio como las chicas de limpieza contaban unos billetes y se iban retirando del lugar, dejándolos completamente solos, al menos, en ese piso.

-¿Las sobornaste para que no trabajen? Eres un buen tipo Francia.

Las manos del francés terminaron de abrir toda la camisa del moreno, largando un suspiro al notar la suave piel tostada salir a la luz.

-Soy bueno para otras cosas también, España.

-Sí. Como por ejemplo no decirle a tu amigo que hoy no era necesario venir.

Francis tomó la corbata del español, y disimuladamente, como sólo él sabía hacer, le ató las muñecas a la silla giratoria. Antonio solo largó una risa, tratando de adivinar las intenciones del francés, sin éxito.

-¿Planeas hacer algo hoy? Ya que estamos libres…podríamos comer algo ¿no crees?

El rubio terminó quitando el lapicero y todo lo que ocupaba el escritorio del menor, alzando al español que reía sin parar y depositándolo con cuidado en el mueble.

-Una última cosa Antonio… ¿vas a gritar mucho? Porque traje mi corbata…por las dudas.

España entendió el mensaje demasiado tarde. Abrió los ojos sorprendido un instante, para luego entornarlos cariñosamente. Estiró la mano, tratando de alcanzar su teléfono móvil.

-Al menos…me dejas avisarle a Lovi? – murmuró vencido, sin quitar esa sonrisa encantadora de su boca.

-Por supuesto, amor.


	4. HolandaxCanadá

**Título****: -**

**Claim****:** Holanda-Canadá

**Prompt****: **¡No soy una chica!

**Extensión: 593**

La fiesta estaba llegando a su mejor momento. Era ya más de la medianoche, y la mayoría de los concurrentes estaban lo demasiadamente borrachos como para percatarse de que el agasajo francés se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a una parranda.

Holanda era uno de los pocos que se había abstenido de beber _mucho._ Había aceptado un par de copas de vino francés, un poco de cerveza y unos tragos de ron inglés. Sentado en un costado, se debatía entre beber aquel tentador vaso de vodka con fresas o ir a bailar junto con el resto. Bueno…bailar…_eso_ no era bailar.

Sus ojos iban y venían por todo el salón, tratando de encontrar un grupo al cual unirse. O al menos, alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente consciente como para mantener una conversación coherente.

Su mirada detectó en un rincón a una chica. Sonrió con malicia al ver que estaba sola, seguramente, era una de las pocas que aún quedaba disponible para bailar, o, mejor dicho, para pasar un buen rato. Sin darse cuenta, tomó de un solo golpe el vaso de vodka y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del aposento, donde la linda muchacha observaba todo con una sonrisa y un vasito de jugo de ananá en la mano.

De repente, vio un par de manos arrastrándola hacia el suelo. Holanda abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y aceleró el paso, en plan de salvarla de esos tres borrachos que intentaban desvestirla.

-¡Join us Mattie!

-Come on! You'll come to like it!

- … s'il vous plaît!

Matthew vio horrorizado como el francés le arrancaba un jirón de su playera. Asustado, trató de escapar por la derecha, pero se encontró con el inglés en paños menores intentando bajarle los pantalones. Giró hacia la izquierda pero se topó con su hermano, riendo a las carcajadas y tironeándole la ya deshecha remera.

Alguien lo aferró y lo levantó con cuidado, arrastrándolo lejos de los otros que ni se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de la víctima y continuaban tratando de desvestir esta vez a Feliciano.

Una vez estuvieron lejos, Canadá suspiró, volviéndose para darle las gracias a su salvador. Pero lo único que pudo llegar a ver fue un despeinado cabello rubio, ya que unos labios se apoderaron de su boca y sus brazos fueron paralizados en el acto por el abrazo del desconocido.

Matthew se separó de golpe, aterrado. Solo en ese momento pudo identificar la identidad del sujeto.

-¡Ho-Holanda! ¿Estás loco…?

-Eres preciosa…Canadá

El sonrojo del muchacho no alcanzaba límites. ¿Tan ignorado por los demás era que ni siquiera sabían que era un chico?

-¿Pre…preciosa…? O-oye…s-soy Matthew, no soy una chica, soy un…

De nuevo, los labios de holandés lo callaron. El sabor a fresas y a alcohol que percibió era demasiado tentador. Él no había tomado nada en toda la noche, sin embargo, parecía que alguien había echado algo en su jugo de ananá, porque se estaba comenzando a sentir mareado. Lo adivinó al instante.

Tequila. Conocía ese sabor al haberlo probado antes por accidente. El jugo estaba tan pero tan dulce que seguramente ni se había percatado de saborcillo amargo del alcohol diluido en su copa.

Estaba mal…pero al otro día seguramente lo olvidaría. Además…eso era mejor que pasarla solo en un rincón observando lo que los demás hacían. Al parecer, el rubio con peinado extraño ya se había percatado de que a esa chica le faltaban "un par de cosas", sin embargo, parecía no importarle.

Después de todo, en esa fiesta y en semejante situación, ¿a quién le importaba ese detalle?


	5. RusiaxCanadá

**Título****: -**

**Claim:** Rusia - Canadá

**Prompt: **Algo que solamente él ve.

**Extensión: 588**

_**Traté de ser original, no quería hacerlos pareja por esta vez.**_

Rusia necesitaba distraerse con algo. La mesa de debate estaba muy aburrida, y sinceramente, opinaba que había sido una mala idea reunirse cuando la mitad de los participantes no habían terminado aún de armar su proyecto. Por lo que sólo podía estar sentado allí mirando como Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra exponían sus asuntos delante de todo el resto que, a igual que él, fingían interés.

-A-Alemania…lamento interrumpir pero necesito tomar un descanso, no me siento…bien.

Iván siguió con su mirada fija en los puntos luminosos del gran mapa en la pantalla gigante que estaba situada al frente. Más allá, la mirada perdida de Estados Unidos se clavaba en él. Esta vez no le daría el gusto de devolvérsela. Sabía que si lo hacía…

Si lo hacía iba a terminar todo mal. Y no tenía ganas de explicarse a sí mismo por enésima vez en qué consistía ese "mal".

-A-Alemania, ¿me estas escuchando? Necesito salir a tomar aire…

Giró su cabeza, extrañado ante la indiferencia de Ludwig que seguía hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde suponía que venía esa voz y se sorprendió al ver al canadiense parado a costado de su asiento, moviendo la mano delante de alemán, que al parecer ni siquiera lo miraba.

O bien, sí lo miraba. Sólo que…su mirada lo atravesaba. Como si viera a través de un vidrio.

-Alemania…¡por favor! ALEMANIAAAAA!

Rusia soltó una risita al notar cómo los gritos de Canadá pasaban totalmente desapercibidos, no solo para el que hablaba sino para el resto. Excepto Alfred, el cual le hacía señas como sugiriéndole que no era necesario solicitar permiso ya que de un modo u otro no lo verían salir.

Se quedó contemplando los mil y un intentos del rubio por hacerse notar frente a Alemania. Cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos, comenzó a notar como los ojos del menor se enrojecían por las lágrimas y, frustrado, daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, consciente de que incluso debía cuidarse de no dar un portazo de bronca ya que se armaría un revuelo al pensar que un fantasma habitaba ese viejo hotel de Berlín.

Mientras lo veía caminar hacia sí, o mejor dicho, hacia la puerta de entrada/salida, se quedó extasiado mirando su rostro. Tan idéntico al de aquel otro americano…sólo que había cierto aire de tristeza y a la vez de simplicidad que lo diferenciaba de su hermano. Veía las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, la melancólica sonrisa de resignación asomar en sus labios…

Pasó por su lado en silencio, aún así pudo notar el aura de angustia que emanaba de chico. No había motivos para que lo estuviera. Tenía un hermano, un amigo que siempre le invitaba helado y otro que le regalaba tulipanes, y además, un francés que siempre lo consentía y un inglés, que, a pesar de confundirlo con Alfred… lo quería. Esas lágrimas no tenían razón de ser. Si lloraba porque nadie lo veía, entonces ¿qué le quedaba a él mismo? habiendo experimentado lo que era la soledad y el abandono de quienes más quería, o al menos, lo acompañaban.

Esa congoja, esa frustración, ese sentimiento de decepción y de conformidad ante la realidad…podía decir que, en una escala menor, lo entendía.

Y sin embargo, cuando lo vio regresar a su asiento con una sonrisa cándida, como si hubiese olvidado sus penas en un instante, se sentía como si él mismo también hubiese recobrado la alegría por unos instantes.

Aquellos sentimientos…algo que solamente el comprendía.

Algo que solamente él veía.


	6. InglaterraxEspaña I

**Título: **

**Claim:** Reino Unido / España

**Prompt: **Gibraltar

**Extensión: 598**

Estaba lavando los platos. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un niño pequeño apareció por ella, con un bolso en la mano.

-¡Gibraltar! ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó un extrañado Antonio mientras se quitaba el delantal y se secaba las manos en un repasador. Detrás del niño, apareció otro individuo.

-Spain ¡que sorpresa! Lamento no tener más tiempo para hablar contigo. Me llevo a Gibraltar. La verdad es que…este pequeño tiene en su territorio un lugar estratégico y merece más atención de la que le das tú…así que viendo la situación, decidí quedarme con él. No te preocupes, que yo lo educaré, y lo mantendré. Así que…chico, saluda a Antonio, ¡nos vamos!

España se quedó de una pieza. Corrió hasta el pequeño y lo abrazó, alejándolo del rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Imbécil, ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres? ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que te lo quedes? – Tomó del mentón al menor, mirándolo fijamente – Yo no voy a dejar que este hombre malo te lleve, ¿está claro? Él sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti. Ahora mismo vas a mi habitación y te quedas allí, hasta que papi Antonio resuelva este asunto, ¿si? Y no salgas, a menos que te llame, de mientras, desarma tu maleta.

-Arthur no es un hombre malo, es muy cariñoso y…

Pero España no tenía tiempo para oír aquellas cosas. Le acarició la cabeza, y le dio un beso en la frente, disuadiéndolo con ese gesto afectuoso.

-Nada Gibraltar, este tipo es un embustero y un falso. Hazme caso, y ve a mi habitación, y te encierras ahí. Sobre mi mesita hay unas galletas, si quieres, puedes comerlas.

-Vale – Dio media vuelta y miró al rubio, el cual el hacía una mueca de tristeza y le sonreía tiernamente – good bye sir!

-Good bye Gibraltar, nos vemos.

El pequeño moreno se perdió detrás de una de las puertas. Antonio se quedó mirando a Inglaterra con odio, hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, e instantáneamente se acercó al inglés, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y apoyándolo de un golpe contra la pared.

-¿Qué te has creído, bastardo?

Arthur largó una carcajada y cruzó sus brazos en la cintura del mayor, mirándolo con malicia luego de depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

-Spain… ¿así que ahora soy un bastardo, embustero y falso?

Antonio bajó la guardia.

-Te dije que te fueras. Aléjate de mi país, idiota. No sé que pretendes intentando sacarme a Gibraltar.

Arthur suspiró y apretó más su abrazo. Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de mayor, mirando complacido como el otro se estremecía bajo su contacto.

-Lo necesito. Y no me importa cómo, te juro que te lo voy a quitar. Pero…digamos que eso a ti, dada tu situación actual, mucho no te importa.

-Lo de la corona…eso se va a arreglar, no creas que eso es un problema para mí.

-Al carajo la corona, Spain. Te estoy diciendo que ni la jodida sucesión de tu país, ni el chico, ni nada, te importa en este momento. Ahora, lo único que te importa es que ese niño no escuche nada, que las galletas sean ricas y se quede quietito en tu cuarto, ¿verdad?

Verdad. Mierda, por eso lo odiaba. Más tarde hablarían. Sabía que ese niñato estúpido inglés recurriría a los trucos más bajos para obtener lo que se le antojase. Pero no le daría el gusto, si quería a Gibraltar, que se preparara porque él, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, estaría dispuesto a dar pelea hasta el final

Pero de mientras…


	7. InglaterraxEspaña II

**Título: **¿Matrimonio?

**Claim:** Reino Unido - España

**Prompt: **Conflictos

**Extensión: **600

**Aclaración:** para este prompt he tenido muchas versiones, y la más crack es esta que elegí, sigo sin saber por qué lo hice. Las narraciones en 1ra persona me pueden, lo siento. Con respecto al prompt, decidí tomarlo del modo "conflictos de pareja" XD

De nuevo, maldita sea, estamos en la cama.

Hace dos semanas que estamos saliendo. Saliendo…bueno, no se cómo definir esto con exactitud. Dos semanas recién y ya es la décima vez que me acuesto con él. Las cosas están avanzando muy rápido para mi gusto, sin embargo jamás me he sentido tan a gusto con él, quien lo diría ¿no?

Afuera llueve, siempre odié el maldito clima londinense, pero puedo asegurarles ahora que me estoy obsesionando con este tiempo. El estar entre los brazos de esta "copia barata de pirata" hace que busque calor entre su cuerpo, apretándome a él con fuerza, a la vez que gruño suavemente como un gatito, haciendo que me arrope aun más contra su pecho.

Son estos patéticos momentos lo que me hacen sentir tan vivo cómo nunca antes me he sentido. Aunque claro, estos pensamientos me los reservo para mí, por nada de mundo se los diría al estúpido que ahora esta besándome el cuello con esa boca que tanto adoro. Y mierda, mi cuerpo responde.

Intento estirarme, las caricias se suceden una a otra, y por mil demonios, mi cerebro solo piensa en una sola cosa, casualmente, la misma que me exige mi cuerpo ahora. Parece que la prioridad ahora es volver a tener sexo con este idiota, odio querer hacerlo de nuevo, por tercera vez. Mi trasero duele, carajo. Y mientras dejo que el lindo y rubiecito cabrón se coloque encima mío, es decir, del pobre y derrotado Antonio Fernández Carriedo, me digo para mis adentros "jó-de-te"

Por enamorarme de un bastardo así.

Y mientras mis endemoniadas piernas se abren desvergonzadamente para darle más espacio a ese ser llamado Inglaterra, siento que mi espalda toca el borde de la cama, situación que hace que me aferre con fuerza a la suya para evitar caer al suelo y terminar de partirla en dos pedazos. Como si no fuera suficiente ya con lo de hoy…

No resulta, resbalo y caigo al piso, si yo fuera Arthur me reiría a carcajadas, pero sin embargo él me tiende una mano y me ayuda a subir. Ambiente roto, no queda otra que iniciar una conversación. Y ahora que lo pienso, en estas dos semanas lo que menos hicimos fue conversar, no quiero hablar del resto. Decido comenzar yo.

-Arthur-idiota, ¿no crees que deberías comprar una cama más grande?

El bastardo sonríe y me responde que todas las camas vienen del mismo tamaño, eso ya lo se, imbécil. Sugiero una de esas de dos plazas, de las que suelen usar las parejas (de hecho, lo somos…creo), pero mi satánica lengua que tanto odio se manda un lindo traspié.

-Eso ya lo sé, me refería a una de esas matrimoniales…tú sabes.

Y antes de que pueda corregir mi error, un puñetazo amenaza destruir mi rostro, de no ser porque lo esquivo a tiempo. Y aquí lo tengo, maldiciéndome con esa boca tan sucia que tiene, por haberle propuesto matrimonio indirectamente. Fue un exabrupto fatal, nada más, es este idiota que se pone como loco diciendo blasfemia tras blasfemia que estoy llevando las cosas muy lejos y que si acaso él está tan chiflado como para casarse con un estúpido como yo.

No me ofendo, ni tampoco le creo, es así, siempre lo fue.

La idea tampoco me molesta, solo que quisiera que no tuviésemos tantos problemas seguidos en nuestra…relación…sí, eso es, una jodida relación. Esto es…complicado, me pregunto quien carajo me manda a meterme de pareja con Arthur Kirkland, el insoportable.

De mientras, disfruto de su abrazo reconciliador. Ya habrá otro día para mandarlo al demonio por sus desplantes.


	8. InglaterraxEspaña III

**Título****: **¡Fight!

**Claim:** España - Inglaterra

**Prompt: **Borrachera

**Extensión:** 600

En una de las calles menos iluminadas de alguna ciudad hispana, sobresalía el cartel de "La Tasca". Y no hacía falta imaginar mucho para saber que clase de lugar era, el nombre lo decía todo.

La música salía estruendosa desde aquel sitio. Sonaban canciones parranderas, de vez en cuando interrumpidas por el sonido de un cristal roto o el griterío de alguna mujer metida por accidente en medio de una contienda. Como por arte de magia, el alboroto no duraba más de unos diez minutos, luego todo se calmaba...es decir, se volvía a la música desenfrenada y al ruido de botellas y copas vacías y vueltas a llenar.

Al costado de la barra, un grupo de amigos charlaba amistosamente, tratando de hacerse entender en medio de tanto bullicio de gente. Entre ellos, un joven moreno parecía el más animado, de vez en cuando se separaba de su grupo para ir a formar parte de los que bailaban descompasadamente en medio del recinto. En la barra, conversaban animadamente un francés y un prusiano, mientras que un rubio inglés miraba la escena con expresión aburrida mientras vaciaba su tercera botella de vino en su jarro.

-Oi, Inglaterra, ¿por qué la cara de mala leche? No cambias ¿ah?

-Métete en tus asuntos Spain.

Francia suspiró e hizo un ademán con la mano para que Gilbert interviniese entre los otros dos países restantes que ya estaban asesinándose con la mirada.

-Oye Arthur, viniste a divertirte, no a lidiar con Antonio. Ea...si no te gusta el vino, pídete una cerveza – dijo sonriendo el germano mientras le revolvía el pelo amistosamente tratando de convencerlo.

-Thanks, Gilbert.

-Oye... ¿de que jodido lado estas tu, eh? – España se acercó a Prusia, tomándolo del brazo y encarándolo. Francis depositó una mano en el hombro del latino, tratando de calmarlo.

-Basta Antonio, Gilbert solo quiere hacer las paces. Estás borracho, ven y siéntate un rato.

-Al carajo las paces. Inglés de mierda, si me haces el favor de irte, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Arthur tampoco estaba muy lúcido, podía decirse que había tomado más que el resto del grupo.

-Español de mierda, jódeme una vez más y te hago comer las palabras.

-Chicos ya basta, nos van a echar...

-Es que su cara insulsa me indigesta.

-Tú lo pediste.

Arthur se levanto y lo tomó del cuello, mirándolo seriamente antes de arrojarlo contra una de las mesas, bajo la divertida mirada de todos los presentes. España cayó al suelo soltando una blasfemia, incorporándose al instante y buscando con la vista al inglés, el cual lo aguardaba a la defensiva. Sin medir las consecuencias lo empujó contra la puerta trasera del bar, la cual se abrió y terminaron rodando bañados en un charco de barro y basura, sin dejar por ello de golpearse y patearse. La gente había formado en torno de ellos una ronda y los incitaban a continuar, entre risas y gritos a favor o en contra de cualquiera de los dos.

El calor de la pelea, el alcohol que los mareaba y los constantes golpes hacían que ambos intentaran buscar una forma de detenerse sin recurrir a la rendición. Antonio esquivo un puñetazo directo a su cara y en un rápido movimiento tomó al rubio del mentón, acercándolo contra su cara.

-Hey, bastardo, esto me está cansando. ¿Que dices si nos desquitamos de otra forma?

Arthur se detuvo jadeando, si dejar de mirar los labios del moreno que casi rozaban los suyos, sintiendo como los dedos tostados del mayor se clavaban con fuerza en la piel de su rostro.

-Sabía que eras un depravado.

-Niégame que tú no.


End file.
